1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial replacement for a body joint and, more particularly, to an artificial knee.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problem
Individuals who lose limbs as a result of degenertive diseases or accidents are provided with artificial limbs in order that the individuals have some degree of mobility. Artificial limbs or replacements for body parts date back to about 600 B.C. for peg legs and to the sixteenth century for hook hands.
In the instance where the individual has above the knee amputation, prosthetic limb preferably supports the body while providing some degree of mobility. At present, artificial legs are capable of supporting body weight but provide little if any mobility.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide an artificial joint e.g. an artificial knee that is capable of supporting body weight while providing mobility.